Miss Lonely Heart
by miss-chief managed
Summary: Connected by an accident. Brought together by chance. Their love will bind them together for more than they ever believed could happen to them.-- AU, AH, sometimes OOC loosely based off of Return to Me
1. Prologue

Prologue

An accident connected them.

A drunken night brought them together.

Love was the last thing they were looking for.

Will their bond transcend their differences and bind them in ways they never thought possible.


	2. The Accident

Chapter One- The Accident

"Edward, stop figeting in your seat. We will be home in a few minutes. Be patient."

I could tell my mother was becoming infuriated with my behavior, but I was desperate to get home. Today is my birthday and I wasn't allowed to open any of my presents before the traditional family lunch. But as a nine year old I don't know how they expected me to have that much patience to wait so long to open gifts.

"But Mom I wanna open my presents", I whined like the petulant child that I was quickly becoming. I know that it is childish to complain on my birthday but today all I want is to go home and play video games, without Evangelina bugging me. Of course that is after I open my presents to see if my parents bought me any new games.

"Edward, it is not polite to whine or disrespect your mother with your backtalk." My father is always trying t omake me into the perfect proper gentleman with manners befitting a Grand Duke. I wonder why he doesn't see that I am only NINE years old, for crying out loud. Sometimes I believe that his expectations of me are a little bit too high for someone who isn't even allowed to stay up passed eight thirty on a school night.

"I can't wait to show you what i got for you, Edward. You are going to love it!" Evangelina was very proud to announce this to the car as a whole rather than to just me.

"Of course I will. I love everything you pick out for me you know that, Eve." I knew that I would most likely hate whatever my little sister had decided was a good present for me. Evangelina always tried to give me a gift that I would like but most of the time I couldn't stand the thing. For instance, my favorite action figure is Superman so I wanted the rival action figures for Christmas but Eve bought me the Penguin. I was upset because the Peguin is the rival to Batman. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I didn't like it because she seemed so pleased that she could pick out somehting that I would like all on her own. But, really, what was I supposed to do with this new action figure. I tried to pretend there was a crossover or something but I could rarely bring myself to play with it. My parents told me I was ungreateful t omy sister but why would I be grateful for something I didn't even want in the first place? Now I just pretend Eve is the bad guy and Sperman must save the world from her.

Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, and my parents, but they don't understand me. Eve was the miracle child. After I was born my mother was told there was no way she could concieve again, but she did. The doctors still don't know how it happened. Eve is a little more than two years younger than me. That said mom is always fussing over Evangelina and I am left to my own devices. Then there is my father. He works all the time or is awy on busiess trips. He just got back to Chicago yesterday from Buenos Aires so he could be here for my birthday. He's leaving again in two days for a confrence in Sydney. The only reason I know his schedule so well is because he always comes back expecting a family dinner, and that is the most rare occasion in my house, so that he can present us with little gifts. Whenever I ask mother why my father is never home she says he has to make money to support the family. I never did, and still don't understand, that logic because my father is the wealthiest man in Chicago, and all of the Mid-West. Surely he could send someone in his place.

The next few minutes of the ride was quiet. My family was never really talking to each other. I didn't understand my parents at all because it seemed like they didn't even know or like each other any more. The only sounds came from Evangelina playig with her baries and the radio tuned into a classical station. It was quiet enough to let my mind drift to the presents waiting for me at home. I was dreaming of video games and basketball hoops, music and race cars, when my father's voice broke through my consciousness again.

"Son, your mother and I want you to know how very proud we are of you, even if we are not around enough to show you." My father began.

My mother continued with, "So this year we have an extra special gift for you at home. Happy Birthday!"

No way! Now I am even more excited, and I didn't think that could happen. My parents never got anything "special" for me. Normally my parents just buy what they thin I would want and not something that they put alot of thought into.

My imagination went soaring again. New stereo, new play station, or something else? There were so many possibilities. I had no clue what they would get me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts when I was brought back to the present time by the high, loud screech of protesting brakes.

Then the screaming came.

Now metal crashing and twisting.

Finally the darkness crashes down on me.

***~***~***

I woke to bright lights shining on my face. A faint beeping echos in th eback of my head. The bed I lay in was mildly comfortable but clearly not mine.

As I opened my eyes I noticed the wires attached to my body. The IV needle sticking out of my arm was slightly red. When I tried to move my right arm I was unable to.

I turned my head to the left as a door on the far side of the room was opened. A young woman walked in. She had dark hair and was wearing a matching pink shirt and pants.

"Sorry, honey. I didn't mean to wake you. I'll just check the readouts and tell your family that you are awake." I watched as she fidgeted with the monitors attached to my body. She had a look of concern plastered on her face. Every so often I saw her look at me with pity in her eyes. "I'll go get your family now." She said with a fake smile and fake enthusiasm, but I still saw the pity reflected in her eyes. I was very good at reading people, especially adults.

I was so confused. No one had ever looked at me like that before. Maybe it was because I was in a hospital, I had just figured out where I was. My father had always told em that no one should pity me because it shows weakness. I never believed him but I never wanted to see the look that the nurse gave me again.

Two more things struck meas odd. Why was I in the hospital in the first place? I don't remember being sick or hurt. The second, why isn't my mother here? She may not have been the most attentive person to her children but she was always there when I was sick and needed her. I was awoken from my thoughts by the door opening again.

A tall couple came into the room. The man had his arm around the woman, both equaly attractive. Both were wearing sad expressions. They were both much younger than my parents, they looked to be in their mid-twenties. They looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen them before. The man had blonde hair, was thin and muscular, and was wearing a white overcoat that I had seen doctors wear in movies and TV shows. The woman had the same bronze color hair as me, hazel eyes, and wore clothes that reminded me of my mother's. I knew their clothes were expensive. The two slowly made their way to the foot of my bed.

I felt uncomfortable as they stared at me. The nurse had said she was sending my family in to see me, but I didn't know these people. The lady broke the silence first. "Edward, do you know who we are?"

"No, ma'am." Was I supposed to?

"We are Esme and Carlisle Cullen. We are you aunt and uncle." Now I remember them. I saw them at my grandparent's funerals. I hadn't spoken to them then and I was pretty sure my parents hadn't either.

"Oh... where are my mom and dad?" It was the only question I needed answered at this point, it was the only thing I could say, and it was the only thing I could think about right now.

They both turned to look at each other. They looked nervous and worried. Esme came to stand closer to me and reached out to hold my hand. I let her take it, right now I needed the comfort. But it was Carlisle who spoke next.

"Edward, do you remember what happened last night?" When I shook my head no he continued. "On your way home last night your car was hit by another. The crash cause your car to flip over. Your mother was killed when the car flipped and the air bags failed to deploy." By this time I was crying so hard but I couldn't wipe away the tears because I still couldn't move my arms.

"Where is Evangelina?" I couldn't bear to think about how she would take the news of our mother's death. I had to be there for her. She will be crushed!

Now Esme broke into tears as well. Carlisle walked to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder while he answered my question. "I'm sorry so much has happened to you and I hat to give you more bad news. Your sister was taken from the car. She appeared to have hit her head on the window during the crash. She was taken to the hospital. Her brain was bleeding. I was working in the ER when they brought her in. In the time since she's been her she has been unresponsive. You may be able to go see here but her doctors believe she will not wake up."

I didn't think I could get more confused, but I did. How could the miracle baby not be alright? She couldn't be hurt, she was stronger than that. I love her, she has to wake up. I don't know what I am going to do without her. Just me and my father. That didn't seem right. My mother and Evangelina complete the family.

I hadn't realized Carlisle had kept talking until Esme squeezed my hand again. "I know that you are still dealing with the news of your mother and sister but we need to talk about your father. It seems he made it all the way to the hospital before going into cardiac arrest. His body could not handle all of the injuries he sustained and his heart stopped beating. I am sorry, your father died three hours ago."

...Darkness...

Relief flooded through me when the darkness descended. Too much. Too much information. Too much sadness. I can't take any more pain. My family is gone, the one constant in my life, taken aways from me. My birthday was always the best day of the year for me. Now it turned into a nightmare.

***~***~***

I woke once again to faint beeping noises. As I looked around the room I saw Esme asleep in the chair next to my bed. No one else was in the room. I tried to reach out and wake her but again I could not move my arm. Luckily Esme woke as a nurse walked into the room. When Esme saw I was awake she reached out for my hand. the nurse once again puttered around the machines then left the room.

"Edward, sweetie, is there anything I can get for you?" Esme was doting.

"Water, please."

"There you go." She handed me a cup of water with a flexi-straw.

I drank the water as fast as I could. My throat was dry from all the trying. When I was done Esme took the cup away from me. "Thank you."

"Are you doing okay, sweetheart? This day has been very hard for you. You've been though and dealt with so many bad things." Is there something I can do for you?"

"Where is Carlisle?"

"He is watching over Evangelina."

"Can I see her now?"

"Yes. Carlisle said if you wanted to see her to bring you immediatly up to her room."

"Is she really not going to wake up?"

"No, honey, I'm sorry."

"How could this happen to her? She is the miracle baby. Her name says it all. That's why the named her Evangelina." I was breaking down again, and I couldn't stop it.

"Dear, I understand. You love your sister. Nothing changes that, and nothing ever will. Let's go see her. Hold her hand. Tell her you love her, and let her go. I'll just go get a wheelchair to take you over there."

Once Esme got back with the wheelchair she carried me to it and got me comfortable. My arms just would not function. It was the first I noticed that my shoulders and upper arms were wrapped tight with bandaging.

Esme wheeled me down in an elevator and into a different hallway. She stopped just outside a door and knocked quietly. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal my uncle. He took the handles of my chair from my aunt and pushed me into the room.

On the bed lay the form of my baby sister. She looked so peaceful, like the horrors of today never happened, like she had no idea our parents weren't coming back. I guess she didn't know any of that. I sat there for a long time crying and looking at my miracle sister. I wanted her to wake up. I needed her to.

"Edward, maybe you should talk to her, son. Say goodbye and that you love her." Carlisle told me. I knew there and ten that I would never see her beautiful smile again. My aunt and uncle both looked so heartbroken.

"Okay." I returned to looking at my sister with tears in my eyes. "Hey, baby sis. I love you. I know you told me you already bought me a birhtday present but if you could wake up now that would be the best gift ever. I need you. Today has been a very bad day. Our parents died and I can't lose you too. They would want us to stick together. I love you so much. Evangelina, you are the 'bringer of good news' in our family. You are the greatest sister anyone could ask for. I need you to wake up. But if you can't that is okay too. I would understand that this is one miracle you can't grant me. You are my equal, best friend, and kindred. Your heart is too pure to be taken from Earth and from our family. I understand that you have no more power here, so go with our parents. They need their baby as much as I want my sister. I love you, Evangelina."

At this point I could no longer continue. My sobs became to much for me. I knew that Eve could hear every word. I knew she would watch over me and help me along the way. Now, I could let her go.

"Edward, I know it's hard but we do have to talk to you about something." I nodded for my aunt to continue. "It seems that Evangelina could save another girl. Her heart could save another girl and her family. We want Evangelina to 'bring good news' to another family. This tragedy should bring good with it."

I couldn't understand this. They wanted to give Eve's heart to another girl. To save her. It seems to be too strange. I was heartbroken to think that someone wanted to take something from Eve.

However, esme was right not everything has to be bad today.

*

*

*

**A/N hey hey**

**so if you guys didn't understand the name Evangelina literally means the bringer of good news **

**it is supposed to be foreshadow of everything that is to come**

**so if you liked it review ...heck review even if you didn't like it **

**i'll take any input from all my readers **

**thanks **

**mm**


	3. Bring in the Good News

Chapter 2 Bring in the Good New

BPOV

Hospitals…

I have been in and out of hospitals all my life. It never gets better. In fact, it gets harder every time. Not because of me but because of the looks my family always has.

I have a heart defect.

I was born like this and there is no way to fix it without transplant. I have had surgeries in the past but they didn't fix the problem, just made it so that I was able to live long enough to receive a new heart.

Every time we go to the hospital my mom, dad, sister, Alice, and step-dad look hopeful. So much so that it is hard to watch as they are crushed every time I don't get a heart. They all give me one day every month to all be with me in the hospital together, but every month they are heart broken.

Today is no different for me. I will go into the hospital not expecting anything so that when they tell me I will continue to wait for a heart and I am not getting any better just continuing to get sicker, I am not hurt. I know there is a reason. It's not that I am religious, I just have faith that everything will work out perfectly in the end. I am eight years old and have been on the transplant list for almost three years now. I have been told that without that heart I will probably die before my tenth birthday, my heart is too weak to handle the strain that comes with growing up and living.

I know today will be no different from the other visits. But no matter that I know this is not my day, my family still looks hopeful and excited like this will be different than all the rest. I am just sad that they will all be crushed again this month like last month and every time before that.

It's the same routine every time I come to the hospital. Sign-in, get my room, hook me up to some monitors, exams to show how weak my heart is becoming, then the bad news comes, my family is crushed, and I go home to wait for the next month for the same thing to happen again. I may seem depressing but I am not. I am resigned. Resigned that today may not, probably not, be the day I get my heart but that someday I will get that second chance at my life. As much as I want a new heart to save me, that would mean I want someone else to die. That would mean that someone lost a daughter or son so that I may live. I have seen the looks on my family because they know that I need this to live but that I will have to wait. I don't know what it would be like to see the looks of a family who lost their child forever. I couldn't wish that on my worst enemy.

The day progressed in its normal tedious way. I knew my heart was not going to last but it was enough for now. The only thing that I really disliked about this whole ordeal- except for the needles, I HATE needles, and there are so many that have been placed in my arm over the years- was that the doctors banned me from all physical activity. Even though I am a klutz I want to join in the fun of gym class or play tag with the kids on my street. As of now I can do nothing, not even skip. Hopefully, with a new heart, I could do anything, or at least something more.

I went through all the normal procedures but they wouldn't let me go. They had never left me in my room this long before. Dr. Cunningham was always able to get me out of the hospital fast. She understood the need to stay out of the hospital because she had and older brother who had cancer as a child. She believes strongly that more healing can happen outside when you are surrounded with joy and life.

It got to the point that I thought everyone forgot about me.

I was jostled from boredom by the door opening. Dr. Cunningham walked in with a bright smile. I am always amazed that she can be happy when working in a hospital surrounded by sick children but today she found a new level of exultation. That expression sparked excitement in me.

"I have amazing news." She said practically bouncing like Alice does when Alice gets a new Barbie to torture with makeovers.

It was weird but as soon as she uttered those words a shot of adrenaline pumped through my veins. In all my years I a hospital I have never heard the words "amazing" and "news" in the same sentence. The rest of my family looked ready to shoot off their chairs from joy. I realized that this could be the moment that all I want finally becomes a reality. Even Alice seemed to realize the importance of the conversation so she stopped bouncing around on her chair.

"Early this morning I was contacted by UNOS. It seems that we have a potential match for a heart."

Shock.

That is all I felt. For three years I have waited for this day and now it's here. I have no words, and apparently neither does my family. My mom found her voice first.

"How long do we have to wait to see if it is a complete match?"

"Well it seems that the aunt and uncle of the young girl do not want to take her off the ventilator until her older brother wakes up and says goodbye."

"How long?" Charlie demanded the answer. He hated watching me in the hospital bed as much as I hated being in it.

"The heart should be here by 10 PM at the earliest."

10 hours.

10 hours to start a new life. Three years has now come down to ten hours. That seemed so far away, but all too soon at the same time.

"Bella," Dr. Cunningham was speaking again. "I'm going to tell your family about the surgery now so that when the heart comes we will be ready to start right away." I nodded my assent to her statement. "We will start prepping you for the surgery when we have confirmation that the heart is on its way. Once inside the OR you will be put under steady stream o pure oxygen. You will be kept that way throughout the surgery and then be kept sedated for at least an hour after. During the surgery we will put you on bypass just as we have done for your other surgeries. Then we will make and incision down you chest much larger than the others but following that same line. The cut should be about nine inches long from collar bone down. We then remove your heart and place the new heart in its place. Once we are sure the heart is in properly we will slowly bring you off bypass to check for leaks. Once completely off bypass we check for a steady rhythm. Once your new heart is beating on its own we will close the chest cavity. After surgery you will be brought to recovery then the ICU. Are there any questions about the procedure?"

I was a little overwhelmed. Not by the upcoming surgery but by the fact that my dream was becoming a reality. It seemed like I had dreamed it so many different ways but none could measure up to the reality of it all.

"How long should the surgery take?" Phil. It seemed all of my family had something to say but me.

"Once Bella is under it should take up to six hours but you won't see her until at least two hours after that, once she is in the ICU. But sometimes it could take longer." This would be my longest surgery yet. Dr. Cunningham now turned back to me. "So by this time tomorrow you will have a brand new life out for you, Bella."

"Thank you." The only words I could force from my mouth at this time.

"Oh, Bella don't thank me. Thank the family who gave you this gift. I just can't wait to see you as the healthy, beautiful young girl you were meant to be and that I know is inside. So, I will see all of you later." She smiled and left the room so we could talk as a family.

"This is so amazing, Bella. You can finally live like a normal eight year old should."

"Yeah I am so happy." I was distracted while my family blabbered around me. Dr. Cunningham said I should thank the family who gave me the heart. But how do I do that? I didn't know anything about them, or even what their name is. More importantly, how do you say you are happy someone died, even if it meant you could live because of it? I always knew death to be harder on those left behind, you couldn't be in a hospital all your life and not recognize that. All I could thank about the older brighter in some other place having to ay goodbye to his sister. I could never lose Alice that way. She was too precious and full of life.

As if on cue Alice scrambled up onto the bed to give me a hug. "Belly, you're going to get all better. You won't have to come back to the hospital all the time. I am so happy. I love you, belly." Even as I cringed at the nickname Alice gave me the resolve to be a good person from now on and not let anything hold me back anymore. I could do that for Alice and I could do that for the faceless older brother.

***~***~***

Eleven hours later I was being wheeled out of my room as my family wished me good luck. They told me they would see me after I was brought up to the ICU.

The journey to the OR had never seemed so long before as it did today. It felt like an eternity until I was laying on the table I the middle of the room, all eyes on me.

Dr. Cunningham came to lean over me. "Is there anything else you want before we start Bella?"

There was only one thing I wanted. I had been contemplating this all day.

"Can I ask you a question?" I needed to know.

She nodded.

I paused slightly. "What was the girl's name whose heart I am getting?"

She seemed surprised that this is what I wanted to know right before surgery. She quickly composed herself.

"Her name was Evangelina."

*

*

*

**a/n: okay don't hate me but i am not a doctor so i don't know if that is how all that actually works but for purposes of the story we are going with it. please review for faster updates **


	4. The Pain of Lonliness

Chapter 3 The Pain of Loneliness

BPOV

"Let's go, Belly."

"Alice, I don't want to go out tonight. And you know that I hate that name." I love Alice but I would love her more if she dropped my nickname after I turned 21. Now that I am 25 it's just plain embarrassing.

"Yes, I know that but I will never stop calling you that." She can be so stubborn and will do anything to get her way. "And you have to come with us, it's girls' night. Everyone else is going."

"Alice, I am okay staying here by myself beside I have Jake with me."

"Come on, Bella! That is not the way to spend a Friday night. Besides, Jake isn't much company, let alone a guard dog, as you claim. He wouldn't even chase a cat." She was right. Jake was a 150 pound Irish wolfhound and he looked scary but he would rather lick a stranger than bite them. But if I was ever in danger, I believe Jake would be the first one there to help save me.

"Even if I want to go, and that's a _big_ if, I wouldn't have anything to wear."

Oh no, _big_ mistake.

"Yes you do. I found the perfect outfit for you today when I was looking for a new wardrobe for a complete bitch." Having a sister who is a personal shopper is good when you want fashion tips but a living hell when you run out of excuses for not going to girls' night. Maybe I could distract her.

"She must have been bad for you to use such vulgar language, little pixie." The statement was very true on both counts. Alice never cursed unless no other word would suffice. And she really does look like a pixie. She is short at 5'1", her hair is jet black in a short stylish spiky cut, and all her features are petite and pixie-like. Now she was standing in front of me looking amazing in her clubbing outfit. I sometimes hated that she could look good in anything and I had the hardest time picking out clothes.

"Yeah, because she has money Tanya thinks she can be rude and disrespectful to the store employees."

"Why didn't you tell her off?" it seems so unlike Alice to not speak her mind.\

"Oh, believe me, I wanted to pull her strawberry blonde curls from her head but I can't because she buys thousands of dollars of clothes each season. She is one of the best customers."

"So you wanted to keep you job and your big fat commission." I said in a playful manner because I knew that Alice was all about fashion and not truly hung up on the money.

"Yeah and she tips really well. But as much as I hate her she has really good fashion sense."

I laughed because Alice always judges people based on clothing. I was happy we were related and she had to like me because I just know that she would never have become my best friend because my clothes are _so _not up to her high standards. It wasn't that she is shallow; it's that Alice appreciated the finer things.

"But enough distracting me." Damn. I thought it was working. "We have to go now or we are going to be late."

"No Alice. I don't want to go."

"Will you go if I give you three extra vetoes and one month without heels?" That was very generous of her and I knew that this opportunity would never come again. I hate shopping and having more vetoes meant I wouldn't be stuck with a sequin corset that I would never wear, or some other thing that Alice thought I needed when I truly didn't. And more than that a month without heels would be heaven. Being a major klutz high heels made injury that much more probable.

"Okay, Alice, deal."

"Yay!!!" I had one condition.

"But, the clothes must cover the entire scar."

"Don't they always. I don't understand why it bothers you so much if someone can see it though." I won't respond to that.

Alice knew perfectly well why I don't let anyone see it.

I've told her thousands of time. The scar always leads to people asking questions about how I got it. Then those answer lead to pitying stares. There are only a handful of people who know about my scar and I want to keep it that way. I try to keep it covered at all times. My coworkers, who I have known for years, don't even know about it.

Alice is always upset about it because trying to cover your whole chest with clothing sometimes limits Alice's fashion choices. Although most of the time Alice still finds amazing clothes for me.

"Just show me the damn clothes so that we can go." I knew it wasn't that simple. It never was with Alice. Ever since Alice got rid of her plastic Barbie dolls when she entered middle school, Alice turned me into a walking-talking Bella Barbie. Any occasion, or none at all, required Alice to style my and hair and paint my face with layers of makeup. Tonight would be no different.

"You are going to love the clothes, trust me." Alice was practically vibrating with joy. "They are lying on your bed."

"Fine." I got myself off the couch and made my way into my room. As usually Jake walked right beside me. He rarely left my side except to eat, drink, and sleep, or when I left the apartment.

When I saw the clothes Alice picked out I wanted to march back to her and declare the deal off but a month without heels meant so much more to me than just one outfit. On my bed was a dark blue sparkly halter top. And while it did cover my chest, it covered almost none of my back, only the strap around my neck and a small band in the middle of my back. Next to that was a denim skirt, if you could call it that, it looked more like a belt. There was also a bright red belt.

"Where is the rest of the skirt?" I asked Jake. He looked as confused as I felt. How could Alice expect me to wear this in public? Alice chose now to come to my door.

"You will wear it because I am tired of explaining to you that your body is rockin' but you can't see it. Hopefully the amount of wolf-whistles and cat-calls you get tonight will prove to you what I have been trying to for years; that you are gorgeous."

"Only you think I am gorgeous. Not even Mike told me that and I dated him for a year and a half."

"You know Mike was never the right guy for you, as well as I do."

"I know that _now_. He only stayed so long so that he could have sex with me. And when I wouldn't give it up he went and fucked Lauren behind my back."

"It doesn't matter now. It is my job now to make you the most beautiful girl in the room."

"She already is." A new voice said from the doorway.

"Hey Emmett!" I squealed running into his arms. Alice repeated my greeting but in a more subdued tone. "That was very nice." I continued to hug him and kiss his cheek.

Emmett has been my best friend since I was sixteen. We met when I was volunteering at the hospital and Emmett was with his mom for her chemotherapy treatments. When I turned eleven and moved to Forks with Charlie I decided that I would help at the hospital because I remembered having to be there for long periods of time and knew how boring it could be.

Emmett was seventeen at the time and the only family he had was his mother, because his dad left them when his mom was pregnant. We became instant friends because Emmett has an easy personality and can make anything fun. Unfortunately, Emmett's mother died of breast cancer six months after we met. After that Emmett practically lived with my father and me. Charlie loved Emmett because he saw Em as a son he never had and as a body guard for me when he wasn't around. Charlie was still overly cautious about my condition.

Throughout the years Em had become a brother. After Renee and Phil were killed in a plane crash Alice came to Forks to live with Charlie and me. Alice, Emmett, and I became like the three musketeers. Sometimes I think it was hard for Charlie to deal with three teenagers constantly hanging around his property. We made the rainiest place in the country bright and happy.

"Emmett, as much as we love you, you need to get out. We have to get ready." Alice was always so direct with Em. Even thought hey are great friends they fight often but it never goes any farther than the present time; everything will be forgotten by tomorrow. It was how they worked.

"That is exactly why I am here, Alice. To protect Belly from the pixie." Oh yeah. Emmett picked up the nick-name from Alice, too.

"Bella is fine. And besides, it's girls' night. You shouldn't be here. Go to the bar and fuck the first girl who taps your shoulder like normal."

"That was low Alice." I said in an attempt to stick up for Emmett's character.

"Hey, I don't have meaningless sex. I just appreciated the female form is all." And there goes my defense of him.

"I don't care. You can do what you like. But you must leave."

"Fine."

"Don't go. Save me. She is going to torture me." I begged him. I was not ashamed to do it.

"Sorry, sweetie. This is my night to away from my girls and get drunk. And I have to take that opportunity."

"Fine. Have fun." I pouted.

"Don't worry about it but if you really want to leave early, call me and I will pick you up no matter where I am."

"Thank-you."

"Of course." He kissed my forehead. "See you tomorrow." With that my savior left the apartment again.

"Okay, enough procrastinating, missy. Change!" With that Alice frog-marched me into the bathroom, handed me the clothes and a thong that was the color of my shirt.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Alice?" She seemed confused by my question. "A bra." I explained myself.

"You can't wear a bra with that top, not even a stick on. It ruins the way the shirt falls." With that clarified she shut the door of me.

I stripped out of my comfy sweats and put on Alice's incredibly short and tight outfit. I exited the bathroom and found Alice lying on my bed.

"I look like a fool." She looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"No you don't. you look hot." She declared. I rolled my eyes. "Now sit so I can do your hair and makeup." I had no choice but to follow orders.

Forty-five minutes later after straightening, curling, plucking, moisturizing, and multiple layers of makeup Alice allowed me to look in the mirror.

"Wow!!!"

"I know I do good work." Alice boasted.

She was right. I no more looked like a literary publisher but more like a model. At least from the shoulders up.

"Can we go now?"

"No." Alice rejected that thought. "You are not ready yet."

"What more is there?" I asked exasperated.

"Shoes." Oh. She said it like it was self explanatory and I must be an idiot not to know. Alice's greatest talent, to find the most amazing shoes for any outfit.

Alice handed me a shoe box. It wasn't just any box but the holy grail of shoes. **Christian Louboutin**.

"Alice, these must have cost a fortune. And what happened to no heels for a month."

"One, it doesn't matter how much they cost, you are worth it. And two, that deal starts tomorrow."

"But you know how much I hate people buying anything for me, let alone some of the most expensive shoes on the planet."

"Fine. They were on sale and at the outlet so they were not that expensive. Just open them. Besides, Belly, you need to learn to accept gifts."

"I can accept gift, Alice." I defended. "I would just rather not have to or at the very least no that no money was spent on me for the gift."

"Fine! Just open it already." She was becoming impatient.

Inside the box was the most beautiful pair of shoes I have ever seen. They were red leather Mary-Jane's. There was a T-strap and rounded toe. The heel was at least four inches. Even knowing that I would probably fall in them, I could recognize how wonderful the shoes actually were. The red color of the shoes watched the belt perfectly. And of course the recognizable red sole.

"Alice, they're perfect!" I gushed.

"I know. I saw them and immediately thought of you." I was beaming so brightly it was a wonder space ships couldn't see it. "Now let's go! Everyone is waiting."

Twenty minutes later, we pulled up in the cab outside of the hottest club in town. The line to get into the club, as usual, was all the way down the block and around the corner.

"Alice, it is going to take hours to get in."

"No it won't. Watch." Alice is always very confident. She strode straight up to the bouncer. She tossed her hair and placed her hand on his chest. Wit the other hand she motioned for him to bend closer to him. As she whispered into his ear, his eyes became huge and his mouth turned into a large smile. Occasionally he would glance at me. When Alice finally pulled away from him, he moved to take down the rope and let us in.

"Alice, what did you say to him?!" I said once we were inside, over the pounding music.

"I told him that I might make it worth his while to let us go in." she had no shame! "He seemed to like that idea so he said he would see me inside after his shift."

"You just promised him a lap dance and he will cone find you."

"Bella, I didn't promise anything and there are so many people here I doubt he will be able to find me." She seemed positive of that. "Now let's go find the girls."

After five minutes of looking, we found everyone sitting around one of the tables off of the dance floor. Angela, Jessica, Leah, and Emily were all there waiting for us with drinks in front of them.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. Bella was being fussy about her outfit again." She was quick to accuse. Not that it wasn't true.

"That's okay! Now you need drinks, so that Angela can share her good news." Leah said.

"What news? You didn't say anything new when we talking this afternoon." I said. Angela told me everything. I was closer to her than any of the other girls besides Alice. We met when we started freshman year at Dartmouth together. She was also the only girl to know about my scar.

"I wanted to wait until everyone was together." She explained. "But first you must get drinks."

"Spill." Alice said after she was brought her martini and I got my Cosmo.

"Well… Ben proposed and I said yes! I'm getting married!" She squealed.

A chorus of "congratulations" and "oh my gods" followed. I was so happy for Angela. She and Ben were made for each other; they had the real thing together. They've been together since sophomore year. They are always there for one another. I gave up a long time ago the hope of finding a love like theirs, I was too perfect to exist anywhere else. And even if I did who would want someone who was so deformed like me. Sometimes that was painful to think about. I immediately needed another drink.

After another drink everyone wanted to dance. By this time I had drank more than any of the others and was moving in a boozy haze. Everything started blending together. The dance floor was just a mess of shaking bodies.

It was hot on the dance floor so I made my way to the bar. I ordered water and looked around the large, dark space. Upon seeing the opposite side of the club my hazing vision became crystal clear.

My vision rested on a tall, slender man. Just seeing him created something inside of me to heat up. My heart felt connected to him. As the song changed he turned toward me. Our eyes locked and I looked into his wonderfully green eyes.

They were shining even through the dark of the club.

*

*

*

**a/n: sorry it's been forever since I posted and I know that. **

**No excuses but I really wanted to put this up because I really like this chapter. **

**I also put off studying for my art history test for this so if I fail I blame bella for being so stubborn about her clothes. **

**Thanks,**

**mm **


End file.
